Afraid to Let Go
by kissinginthebluedark
Summary: Blaine confesses to Kurt the one thing he's not too sure about in their relationship.  Humor, drabble, Klaine. Complete.


"Kurt… can we talk?"

Kurt's stomach flipped as he looked up from his textbook and up at his boyfriend (no, he would _never _get tired of hearing that). But his smile faded slightly as he took in Blaine's serious expression. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Blaine took the available seat beside Kurt nervously. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Kurt closed his book. "I'm listening."

Blaine took a deep breath, straightening his spine and looking Kurt directly in the eyes. "I'm not sure how to start this… so I guess I'll just jump right in." A small smile played at his lips. "Being your boyfriend these last few weeks has been… amazing. More than I could ever ask for."

Kurt smiled, but inside he felt like he was going to throw up. _Oh no, _he thought frantically. _He's going to break up with me._

He swallowed thickly. "Yes. I've… really enjoyed these last few weeks too." _Please don't break up with me, please don't break up with me, please don't—_

Blaine's smile widened. "Good. I'm glad to hear we're on the same page."

Kurt felt his heart calm down, even just slightly. _Okay. That doesn't sound like a break up line…_

Blaine shifted nervously in his seat. "Okay, so, there's… something I want to try with you, Kurt. But… I'm not so sure how you're gonna take it. It's… not something I'm very good at, but I want to get better at it… for you."

Kurt felt his eyes widen. _Oh god, I am so not ready for this conversation! _"Um, Blaine, really, I-I think we're taking this… at a good pace. I'm… I'm not ready to rush anything yet."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "No, Kurt, trust me, you're ready for this. You've _been _ready for this. It's… it's _me _with this particular problem." He sat on the edge of his seat, opened his mouth to explain, and then closed it again, seemingly lost for words. "Maybe… maybe I should just show you."

Kurt watched, confused, as Blaine lifted his right hand and lowered it to place it over his own. But at the last minute, Blaine's hand flipped over and landed on Kurt's, the back of their hands resting awkwardly on one another.

Kurt furrowed his brow and tilted his head slowly. "Uh, Blaine?"

Blaine flushed and threw his hands up in the air. "See? This is what I'm bad at! _I'm terrible at holding hands!"_

Kurt blinked once. Then twice. And as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the smile from taking over his face. He pressed his lips together, desperately trying to keep his laughter in, but before he knew it a string of giggles escaped his lips. "Blaine, really—"

"Kurt, I'm serious!" He folded his hands awkwardly in his lap, obviously embarrassed. "Haven't you ever noticed? I mean, when I kissed you that first time, I just kinda… rested my hand over yours…"

Kurt thought for a minute. "Come to think of it, you _did _hold my hand pretty awkwardly when we first met…"

Blaine's eyes widened as he ran his hands over his face. "Oh god, I forgot about that…"

Kurt laughed. Blaine blushed more. And Kurt thought he was adorable.

"Here, stand up with me," Kurt said as he motioned for Blaine to follow. He held his hands loosely to his sides, and Blaine followed suit. "This will be your first lesson in hand holding. Reach for my hand."

Blaine reached across his body to take Kurt's right hand in his own right hand. "No, Blaine, don't cross your body. Just reach out and take the hand in front of you."

Blaine looked at him, clearly unsure of himself, and slowly left his right hand drift into Kurt's left. Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine calloused ones, and smiled warmly at Blaine. "See, that wasn't so hard."

Blaine smiled so widely he looked like a fat kid in a Little Debbie factory. "No, it wasn't. I think I can get the hang of this yet."

Kurt made to withdraw his hand and put away his books, but Blaine wouldn't let his fingers go. "Um… I'm afraid to let go. I… I don't know if I can get it like this again."

Kurt didn't even bother to hide his laughter as he managed to pack his books away in his bag one-handed. "We can't stay like this forever. We have to break apart sometime… especially if I'm going to teach you the intricate art of lacing fingers."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Let's just take it one day at a time."

* * *

><p>AN: This was a crack-y drabble I wrote on Tumblr a few weeks ago, and I've been wondering if I should put it here or not. My sister kept encouraging me to do it, so here it is, in case anyone missed it.

I hope you enjoy my lame attempt at humor. Ah well. It made me giggle.


End file.
